


Removing The Shadows

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, keeping up appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac need to prove his love for Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

          Don sat near the back of the bar, just watching the comings and goings. He knew he really should be at home, but didn’t feel like sitting there alone waiting to see if Mac would make it by this evening. The two were supposed to have dinner, but Mac called at the last minute and had to cancel, stating that he was in a meeting with Chief Sinclaire and didn’t know when he would be done.

 

          That’s why Don was surprised to look up and see Mac walk in with Peyton Driscoll. Mac had told Don that he had broken things off with Peyton so he and Don could finally be together, yet here they were, having a drink. Don did his best to hold it together as he made his way to the front door of the bar. He was almost home free when he glanced up and looked directly into Peyton’s eyes. She smiled, waved, and said something to Mac

 

          Mac immediately turned and saw Don  headed out the door. After turning and giving Peyton what some would consider a murderous look, Mac took off after Don. Mac looked up and down the street but didn’t see Don anywhere. Mac turned to find Peyton standing in the doorway with a catty little smile on her face. Mac grabbed her by the arm and called for a cab. When the cab pulled up, Mac shoved Peyton in and said, “I hope you’re satisfied!”

 

          By the time Don got home, he was exhausted. All sorts of questions were spinning around in his mind, and he wasn’t sure he wanted the answers. Don didn’t know why he kept hanging on. Yes, he loved Mac, and he definitely wanted to be with him, but it seemed like every time he and Mac were making progress, something came along to screw things up. If it wasn’t work, it was Chief Sinclaire, now, the problem of the moment was Peyton. She had appeared claiming that she was still in love with Mac.

 

          Mac sure seemed to be taking his sweet time in getting through to her. If it were Don, he would have just told her that he was with somebody else, and that there was nothing left between them. But then again, that’s just how Don was. He knew that it was time to give Mac an ultimatum. It was either him or Peyton. Mac was going to have to choose. Don felt nervous thinking of telling Mac that, but it was time. He was tired of waiting. Don got ready for bed, but sleep was a long time coming that night.

 

          Across town, Mac sat in his darkened living room. He was still upset about what had happened earlier, and was trying to figure out how to make things right with Don. Mac knew that he needed to get his head out of his ass and get things moving. He knew that Don loved him, but he also knew that he was going to lose Don because Peyton kept fucking things up. Mac knew he should just make a clean break with her and concentrate on Don. If Peyton would actually listen to him instead of hearing what she wanted to hear, thing would go so much smoother.

 

          All Peyton wanted to hear was how sorry Mac was for leaving her and how he wouldn’t do it again, and  Don was just a diversion, “something different”…..Mac kept telling her that what he felt for Don was real, and that what he and Petyon had was over. He’d gone so far as to ask her to leave him alone, but that only made things worse. Mac was nearly at the end of his rope as to what to do. Mac got into bed and tried to get some sleep before he had to be up for work. His last thought before sleep claimed  him was that he had to make this right.

 

          The next morning found Don a bit nervous, but looking forward to the day. He went in to work, and was immediately sent out on a call that sounded like Mac and his crew would be arriving at very soon. Sure enough, Don saw Danny and Mac roll up and start collecting evidence. Don gave all the pertinent information  to Danny and took off. Mac watched Don go and know that he was definitely going to have his work cut out for him. He tried to keep it professional, but that was hard to do when the man you loved wouldn’t even give you the time of day.

 

          At lunch time, Mac caught up with Don and asked if he would meet in his office after work. Don agreed and the two men went on their ways. Don showed up at Mac’s office at the appointed time, and was very nervous. If he was going to issue this ultimatum, now would have to be the time. He knocked on the door, and Mac motioned for him to come. Mac finished up his phone call and turned his attention to Don…..

 

“Baby, I want you to know how sorry I am about last night. I know I shouldn’t have lied about what was going on, but I didn’t want to see the disappointment in your eyes when I told you that it was Peyton once again……”

 

Don just sat there waiting for Mac to finish speaking, and when he did, Don began to speak……

“Mac, what I’m about to say is hard for me to do, and even harder for you to hear, but…..”

“Don, please wait! Let me say this about our situation, and then you can say your piece…..please?”

“Sure, Mac…”

“Don, I’ve put up with Peyton’s crap because she wanted to marry me, and I turned her down. I felt bad for hurting her at the time, but that was about the time I decided I wanted to be with you, and I didn’t think about the consequences. I want all the lingering shadows and doubts removed from around us when we start our life together. Don, I really do love you even though it doesn’t seem that way. Baby, please believe me when I tell you that I’m doing all of this for us so that we can have a chance to be happy……”

“Mac, you have one week…..not a minute more. It’s either me or Peyton. I’ve taken about as much of this as I can stand. It hurts to sit here and tell you this, but I deserve love, too, and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna stand by and watch my chance at happiness walk away with some English chick!”

 

Don got up and left the room, leaving Mac astonished in his wake. Mac knew that everything Don said was true, and that he had every right to give him an ultimatum. What was even more shocking was the fact that Don didn’t even seemed phased when he got up to leave. That’s when Mac knew he needed to get his head out of his ass and fight for Don.

 

          Don waited until he got home to let everything he had bottled up out. He knew the tears would come, but he didn’t expect the feeling of release the flowing tears gave him. After he cried it out, Don got a beer from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa. He thought back to his conversation with Mac, and while he understood Mac’s reasoning, it still didn’t ring true. Mac was taking way too long to end this shit with Peyton. Don felt that if Mac really loved him, he would have finished this before now. Maybe Mac was having second thoughts. Don gave him one week to decide, and would know for sure one way or the other.

 

          Mac unlocked his front door, glad to finally be home. He ate the take-out he’d picked up on the way, and thought about his conversation with Don. He knew that Don didn’t believe his intentions were true. He could tell that by Don’s lack of emotion. The truth was that Mac DID love Don, and truly wanted to be with him. Peyton needed to get over herself. He knew he was talking too long, and that’s when it hit him! Let Peyton throw all the hissy fits she wanted. Let her spout her empty threats of exposing he and Don. That was the real reason he was taking so long. Peyton threaten to expose the two of them, and he didn’t want Don caught up in the cross-fire. Mac knew deep-down that he and Don would be fine.

 

          Mac was so caught up in his thoughts that he was out the door before he realized it. He made it to Don’s in record time, and was hoping his love was still wake. He pounded on the door until Don opened up. Once inside, Mac grabbed Don and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hungrily. It was only when Mac pulled away from Don that he realized that he was crying……

 

“Mac, what the hell???”

 

“Don, it’s over! I’m done with all this bullshit. I don’t care if that bitch tells the world about us. I can’t stand not being with you any longer. Please tell me I haven’t screwed this up so badly that you don’t want me…..Don, please!”

 

“Mac, babe, slow down….take a deep breath and calmly tell me what’s going on.”

 

“I’ve been trying taking so long with Peyton because she threatened to “out” us if I didn’t do what she wanted. I didn’t want that for you and I was trying to protect you from the fall-out……”

 

“Basically what you’re telling me is that she was blackmailing you to keep you in line, and you were doing so to keep me from being outed  too?”

 

“Yes…..”

 

“Fuck that! I’ll stand right beside you in front of the whole department if need be. I care too much for you to lose you over something that is stupid anyway.”

 

“You really mean that, Don?”

 

“With every fiber of my being!”

 

Mac leaned over and kissed Don deeply. Don returned the kiss, and Mac was so relieved. Mac knew he was going to have to tie up all the loose ends, but knowing he had Don by his side made it all worth the effort.

 

END

* * *


End file.
